


The Damaged Scorpion

by Omega_guy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra left scorpia, F/F, F/M, Hurt scorpia, Multi, Possible Scorpia with Bo/Glimmer/adora, not sure, not sure about pairings yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_guy/pseuds/Omega_guy
Summary: Scorpia gets badly hurt during a fight with the rebels





	The Damaged Scorpion

The battlefield was chaos, the sound of lasers and the grunts of fighting filled the air. Swiftwind flying overhead, dropping down on a few unsuspecting Horde bots before taking off again gracefully into the sky. 

Perfuma’s flowers and vines were shooting everywhere, Mermista was using her water, back to back with the flowery princess. They turned slightly, smiling to each other as they switched sides. 

“We make a good team,” Perfuma complimented.

Mermista nodded, her and Frosta were also a good team, water and ice went together just so easily, but her and Perfuma worked well together too.

They were pushing back the bots very easily, taking them out one by one, every bot destroyed brought them one step closer to victory.

Frosta was taking out bot after bot with her ice, a grin on her face as she froze, slashed or smashed each bot, her eyes twinkling with glee at her job well done.

Glimmer, Bo were taking on the actual Horde soldiers, well, Catra really, not many soldiers were actually there. While Adora was busy with the bigger of all the bots, Kyle, Lonnie and the Rogelio.

Bo and Glimmer were dealing with Catra, her claws swiping at them but missing as Glimmer teleported them just out of her reach, a taunt leaving her lips which only did to piss of Catra even more.

Bo fired an arrow at her, missing as she darted to the side, his gaze following her as Glimmer teleported behind the angry cat girl. 

“What’s the matter Catra? Pissy that it’s us and not Adora that you’re fighting?” Glimmer taunted, a smirk on her face as Catra turned to hiss at her in annoyance.

“I don’t care if I fight Adora or not, I don’t care about her!” She spat as Glimmer rolled her eyes in response.

“Sure,” Glimmer replied sarcastically.

Catra lunged at Glimmer who just teleported away, she spun on a foot to glare at them as Adora came over, sword in hand as She-ra. Catra glared.

Catra took a moment to scan the battlefield, many of the bots were destroyed with only a handful functioning at all, even that number steadily dwindling with the other princesses taking them out one by one, not to mention Kyle, Lonnie and Rogelio were slowly getting up from where they had been fighting with She-ra moments earlier, they were losing.

Catra let out an annoyed growl, glaring at Glimmer, Bo and She-ra as they readied to attack her again, glancing from the destroyed bots, to Scorpia, then to Kyle, Lonnie and Rogelio.

“Horde retreat!” She called, turning tail and dashing over to the three idiots and helping them up, taking them and what remains of the surviving bots and retreating back to the Fright Zone, not even looking back, her eyes were narrow in her displeasure, already thinking of ways to get Adora back for this loss.

 

The princesses gathered around each other, complimenting them on different things from the fight, like technique and how many bots they took out.

“Did you see how I got that one bot in one hit with my ice spear!?” Frosta excitedly asked.

“We did, it was awesome!” Glimmer replied, a bright grin on her face.

The conversations came to a halt suddenly at the sound of a voice, they started looking around for the source, ready to fight just in case.

“That sounded like Scorpia,” Adora said, the others nodding their agreement.

 

“C-Catra no, please don’t leave me here, no…” 

“Oh no…” Glimmer said.

They all followed her gaze, their hearts breaking. Scorpia lay at the edge of the clearing, on her stomach trying hard to crawl in the direction Catra and the others ran off in. A golden arrow buried deep in her side and blood staining the ground below her as she pleaded for Catra to not leave her, her voice weak, panicked and pained. 

“That’s my arrow…” Bo said quietly, guilt dripping from his voice. “It must have been the one i shot at Catra that she dodged…”

“And Catra just left her behind,” Frosta said, wide eyes staring at the injured princess on the ground across the clearing.

“We don’t know that, it might have been like us with Entrapta, we didn’t know we were leaving her,” Adora argued.

“But we thought Entrapta was dead, I seriously doubt that Catra think’s Scorpia is dead as she’s sitting there pleading not to be left behind,” Mermista argued back.

“Whatever the case Scorpia is hurt because of me, we have to help,” Bo said.

“We can’t just take her to Brightmoon! She’s a Horde soldier!” Glimmer objected.

“Wasn’t Adora part of the Horde when you met her?” Perfuma asked.

“That’s different, she didn’t know they were evil, Scorpia knows that,” Glimmer argued.

“But she’s bleeding out on the ground, she’s not that big of a threat,” Mermista added.

“Glimmer, it’s my fault she’s hurt, I have to help her,” Bo said, making his way over to Scorpia who was still weakly pleading not to be left behind, the other princesses following after him.

“Catra p-please,” Scorpia whimpered,one claw reaching out in the direction her comrades ran off in, her vision fading in and out of focus, her heart pounding in her ears.

“Scorpia,” Bo started.

Scorpia looked up at all of them, she looked scared, truly deeply terrified, it was hard to remember that she worked with Catra and the Horde in that moment. In that moment she looked just as frightened as they had felt when they were trying to rescue Bo and Glimmer from the Fright Zone, or during the battle of Brightmoon.

“We’re not going to hurt, you we just want to help,” Bo explained, kneeling beside the injured princess. “Well, taking the arrow out is going to hurt, but we are here to help. Adora help me move her onto her side,” Bo added as he pulled a cloth out of his quiver.

Adora nodded, moving over to Scorpia’s other side and helping Bo roll her onto her side, a sharp cry of pain escaping her as they moved her.

They tore her uniform top, just enough so her side was exposed, leaving everything else covered, Scorpia deserved that respect at the very least.

“I’m going to have to pull out the arrow, I need you all to hold her still, make sure someone has her tail,” Bo said, the others nodded and took positions to hold Scorpia, Frosta and Glimmer sitting on her tail to keep it in place.

“Ok… Three… Two… One” Bo counted down, pulling out the arrow when he finished, a cry of pain ripping from Scorpia’s throat as more blood came out, dripping onto the already darkened ground.

Bo quickly pressed the cloth to her injury, putting pressure on it to try and stem the bleeding, Scorpia tried to struggle, cries and whimpers escaping her, tears coming down her face.

“Perfuma, can you use your vines as a rope to keep the cloth on the wound?” Bo asked, gaining a nod in response as the flowery princess started to use her powers. “Make sure its tight we need to keep pressure on the wound,” he told her.

Scorpia could feel the vines wrapping around her midsection, binding the cloth to her side tightly, more whimpers escaping her as she looked up at all of them, she didn’t know what they were going to do with her.

She could barely even remember the last part of the battle, she remembered a sharp explosion of pain in her side before she collapsed to the ground, only just managing to regain her barings as Catra was retreating with the others, leaving her behind…

“She’d never make it back to the Fright Zone like this,” Bo stated.

“Well we can’t just take her back to Brightmoon!” Glimmer objected once again.

“Glimmer, she can barely move, I seriously doubt she’ll be doing any spying or anything,” Mermista stated.

“But we can’t just-” 

“Glimmer she was hurt by my arrow, I have to help her,” Bo stared Glimmer right in the eyes, the sparkly princess sighed in defeat.

“When my mom finds out about this, I am not taking the blame,” Glimmer gave up.

“Swiftwind can carry her back, can’t you?” Adora asked, looking at the winged horse as he made his way over.

“Of course I can!” He declared.

They all managed to lift Scorpia up onto Swiftwind's back, he wrapped his wings around her to keep her from falling as they all made their way back to Brightmoon, the Horde princess in tow.

 

 

Scorpia watched the scenery move by, her vision fading in and out of focus as the trees of the whispering woods moved by, eventually dwindling to nothing as they entered the area of Brightmoon.

"Glimmer, why is Scorpia with you? She's from the Horde," the queen ran to them with some of the guards.

"I know Mom but Bo accidentally shot her with an arrow and he feels responsible and she's hurt and we have to help!" Glimmer rushed out almost in a single breath.

"We can keep an eye on her your majesty, since we've kind of taken responsibility for her," Adora added.

The queen looked at each of them, her eyes narrowed slightly before her shoulders dropped slightly and a defeated sigh escaped her. "Do not let her out of your sight," she ordered.

"Yes Mom!" Glimmer called as they quickly ran down the halls to Glimmer's room before the queen could change her mind.

 

They had to clean and bandage the wound, Seahawk and Frosta sat on Scorpia’s tail to keep it still, Perfuma removed the vines from Scorpia’s midsection and bound her claws in vines, just to be safe.

Mermista supplied Bo with fresh water which he used to gently wipe the blood from the wound ignoring the hiss of pain from the horde princess..

Adora bought a watery herb mixture from the healers for Bo to use, Scorpia let out whimpers and hissed more, weakly struggling against their hold.

Glimmer let her hand rest on Scorpia’s head, her hair was soft as Glimmer always imagined it would be. 

Bo managed to stitch up the wound, it wasn’t pretty but it was functional, it hadn’t been easy, listening to Scorpia’s whimpers and her weak struggles against them but they had treated it the best they could.

Scorpia whimpered loudly, Glimmer ran her fingers gently through the soft white hair.

“Having fun there Glimmer?” Mermista asked, a small smirk playing at the edge of her mouth.

“I’m trying to calm her!” Glimmer protested. “... And her hair is really soft,” She confessed.

 

 

Scorpia was confused, why were they helping her? She could barely hear anything over the pounding of her own heart, and her vision was still going from unfocused to focused constantly. She had been captured, Catra was going to be so mad, what were they going to do to her?

They wanted her alive right? They had helped with her injury, maybe they felt guilty? It did sound like something they would do, especially Bo. She had talked to him during fights a few times, he seemed like a cool guy that she would probably try to befriend if they were on the same side.

Something was holding her tail down, it was strong, unmoving, she hated it, whatever it was she wanted it gone, she hated not having use of her tail, it was her defense mechanism. She hated when she didn’t have the ability to use it, that’s what Shadow Weaver did, every time her tail was restrained it meant bad things coming.

Her claws were also being held down, she could barely move at all, not her tail and not her claws, the only weapons she had to defend herself from danger.

Did they want to interrogate her? Because she didn’t know anything, Catra made sure she didn’t get any important information because she was a “blabbermouth”.

The vines were removed from her midsection, the cloth soon after, a soft hiss escaping her when a wet cloth was pressed against the wound, it was cold and it stung.

They were cleaning her injury, that must mean something, but what?

She let out a loud yelp like noise as a different cloth was pressed against the wound, it really hurt! Some sort of poison? Torture? 

Her mind was running a million miles a minute, eyes clenched shut from the intense pain that radiated from her side and throughout the rest of her body. It really hurt! The cloth was moved, wiped gently across the wound or dabbed against it, hisses of pain leaving her each time.

Scorpia was thankful when it was finally taken away, the cold wet cloth from before replacing it, it still stung but nothing near what the other one did. It wiped at her wound gently, leaving cold moisture on her skin from where her uniform top had been ripped away on her side.

Her vision seemed to have settled on unfocused, she couldn’t really see anything properly, the only noises she could hear were muffled and distant, spots dancing across her unfocused gaze and black surrounding the edges.

She felt them messing with her side, sharp pain coming every few seconds adding to the already extremely painful wound. She didn’t know what they were doing but it HURT, a whimper escaped her throat, a hand rested itself in her hair, why?

More muffled talking she couldn’t make out, blurry shapes she couldn’t see properly, her heart roaring in her ears, her entire body shaking.

She felt so vulnerable, no tail, no claws, her vision and hearing were both compromised, behind enemy lines, deep behind enemy lines, captured and who knew what they were doing to her or what they planned to do to her in the future.

What was worse, Catra left her to that fate, Catra had looked at her before calling retreat, leaving her behind, injured and helpless.

Whimpers escaped her, muffled talking as the hand in her hair moved, running fingers through her hair gently helping only slightly to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Something warm and soft was wrapped around her midsection, tightly bound over the wound and tied in place by something they had used, she wasn’t sure, her consciousness was starting to fade.

What were they going to do to her now? 

She decided to stop fighting it, and let the darkness consume her vision, letting herself go numb to the pain and to the world.

She hoped they wouldn’t hurt her more than she already was, she wasn’t sure if she could take it…


End file.
